Please Don't Hate Me Zack style
by zack1616
Summary: adopted from WolfDragonGod Naruto finds that there are people who do love him and are willing to show the world just that. redone by muah :D


A small boy stood in an open field to the untrained eye it appeared the boy was playing around, but to the trained eye of a ninja the boy was doing chakra control training.  
'Ero-sensei said that I need to get better control and if I can prove it to him when he comes back he will teach me some new Ninjutsu techniques, but I rather have someone to teach me something new now.' Were Naruto's thoughts as he did the leaf balancing exercise.  
"Ah there you are Naruto I have been looking all over the place for you, so that I…." Kakashi was cut off before he could continue by Naruto "You were looking for me to teach me some new Ninjutsu Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a smile "NO, Naruto I do not have time to train someone who can not handle the basics I have to teach Sasuke so that he can grow stronger. He has a goal he must achieve and he needs to be strong to get their. Go find someone more to your level." Kakashi replied in a very harsh tone.  
"Why is that he is so damn special he did not do anything special? I saved the village from Gara, I defeated a Hyuuga prodigy, and I took on Orochimaru and Kabuto to save Tsunade." Naruto paused for a second to look at Kakashi who seemed not to care.  
"Why is Kakashi-sensei that you focus your attention on him? Is it because you are like the villagers and see me as a demon? I thought you were different that whole speech about abandoning the mission you are trash, but abandon a comrade you are lower than trash. Well in my book Kakashi you are lower than trash. See Ya." With that Naruto turned and started jumping from tree to tree.  
He wanted to be alone he could feel the tears coming and he could not hold back he came to the village. "I need to go to my spot in the forest at least there I may feel better." Naruto thought He was leaping from rooftop to rooftop and he landed near the Hokage Tower, and stopped to wipe his tears before continuing on.  
----------------------------- Tsunade's POV ---------------------------  
'Damn this paperwork it is always the same day after day these dam villagers complaining about this and that and that damn council giving me headaches.' Tsunade thought as she was reaching for her secret stash of sake she saw an orange and blond blur. He landed on the building outside her window and she could see he was crying and as she was about to call to him he was gone.  
'I better check on him he has been bottling to much up for too long.' She thought to herself "Shizune hold all my appointments and start on some of the paperwork I need t go check on Naruto." She said in her Hokage voice. "Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied.  
----------------------- Normal POV-------------------------------------  
Naruto reached his spot in the woods. This was a place Sandaime had brought him and would tell him stories of the Hokage's. He sat in the same pot he always does and began to cry.  
'Why does it all happen to me? I have tried to prove to them that I am not the demon I have laid my life on the line for this village and still they hate me. I thought at least my teammates and Kakashi at east knew the difference, but Sakura was saying how Gara was nothing but a damn demon and needed to be killed and then today Kakashi just telling me I was nothing. I guess the villagers are right I would be better off I mean Jiraiya never really trains me he gives me hints,  
But nothing more and Tsunade never has the time to spend with me since she was put in office. Maybe I am not worth the space that I take up.' With those thoughts Naruto withdrew a kunai from his bag and set out to stab his heart. Naruto knew anything but a fatal wound the damn fox would heal and a kunai to the heart would be the best way.  
Tsunade arrived just as he had withdrawn the kunai and seeing him about to commit suicide was a blow to even her.' Have I let things get this far I know he stopped trying to get into see me and I thought he understood all the paperwork, but wait Sensei always made time for him. Does he think that I do not want him around? God no this is all my fault not telling him how I felt.' Tsunade thought as she raced forward. Naruto closed his eyes and pushed his arms out ready to plunge in but his hands were caught by something strong yet soft.  
As he opened his eyes he saw Tsunade kneeling next to him crying." Why Naruto, why would you do this to me? I could not stand it if you were not in my life." Tsunade said in a tone of anger and sadness.  
"What does it matter? No one cares for me Jiraiya leaves me, you don't want to see me anymore, and Kakashi calls me worthless this morning and tells me to go see someone else to be trained. This damn village is better off without me." Naruto said in a sad tone "You idiot…you stupid little ball of energy you can't leave me your all I have." Tsunade now crying at how Naruto thought of himself when it came to this village.( as sentimental as this is its a little too sentimental XD)  
"You have everything. You are the Hokage loved by everyone." Naruto said "Naruto I only need one person to love me and that is you, I was afraid because of the age difference that you would not even look at me but now I promise Naruto I will show you the love you deserve." Tsunade those words and pulled Naruto in to a hug and kissed his cheeks all over and final a kiss on the lips.  
'She loves me? She said she loves me, is that why she was reluctant to see me did it hurt too much to see me when she could not tell me? I have someone who loves me now.' Naruto's thoughts raced through his head. He was emotionally exhausted and he passed out. Tsunade just looked down and smiled at her love the little ball of sunshine that made her world. 'No more worries Naruto I am not going to let anyone hurt you anymore.' Tsunade thought as she carried him home.  
She got to Naruto's apartment and was approaching a new level of pissed off at the way he was made to live. He had keep the apartment relatively clean except for a few empty ramen containers but the general appearance of the apartment was that no one every did maintenance. She walked him over and tucked in to bed and kissed his lips and he smiled. She walked back to the living room and found his desk and a wrote a note on the paper she found and tacked in to the refrigerator. She went to take care of some issues that had been overlooked.  
When Tsunade reached the Hokage's office she was fairly pissed the members of the council were waiting on her and were not happy about the meeting being pushed back.  
"Lady Tsunade this is not befitting a Hokage to waste out precious time." Koharu said "Yes we need to speak of a matter of much importance. We need you to order Jiraiya to stop training the demon brat and train Sasuke to make him stronger so he may take your place when you step down also we think it would be best that you also bare sasuke's children when he becomes hokage so that we can restore the uchiha to there former glory and just imagine having the almighty senju clan mixed with the uchiha ." Homura stated. Tsunade blew her top.  
"Are you retarded!!! You dumb old mother fuckers do not choose the Hokage I do and on top of that you think i'm gonna bare a child from that super prick well think again you old withered up fucks!!! yelled you ever wondered why an Uchiha never became Hokage in the first place they could care less about this village they are only out for themselves and on top of that they don't care about the well being of there children only that there strong and arrogant ." Tsunade shouted at them.

"You are out of order Tsunade" Homaru spoke  
"Get the fuck out of my office before I create a new exit using your body."  
Tsunade had it she was tired of the council and it was now time to play her trump card. She summoned a Falcon to carry a message to the fire lord.  
Dear Fire Lord,  
I have found evidence that the child believed to  
have died the day of the Kyuubi attack that was the  
Son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze is still alive. He  
Now goes by the name Naruto Uzamaki, the container for  
the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have done the blood work and  
the match comes to Minato almost perfectly and the  
only other match close to it is Kushina. I believe  
that given the type of man Minato was he would not ask  
another to put the burden on their child when he could  
not do it himself. I want to announce that Minato's  
heir has been found but the majority of the council  
due to the civilian's outnumbering the shinobi at the  
moment. I wish for you to authorize me to disband the  
council and replace it with an even mix of civilian  
and shinobi.  
Sincerely,  
Gondaime Hokage,  
Tsunade  
Tsunade quickly sent the falcon away hoping that the Fire Lord would respond quickly. 'Ok first problem is hopefully being taken care of now to take care of the second ' Tsunade said to herself.  
"Shizune"  
"Yes Tsunade-sama"  
"Call the Shinobi Council members that are loyal to me and tell them I want them and their spouses here in an hour."  
"As you wish Tsunade-sama"  
As Shizune leaves the room to do as she was told Tsunade can not help but smile 'Phase 2 is in play now to go to Phase 3.'  
Tsunade did a few hand sign's and then bit her thumb before yelling out SUMMONING JUTSU and out appeared a women with a slender body and a dommanitrix like outfit with black thin like cloth under the outfit and a mask with a zipper for the eyes and mouth.  
ahhh Amidara-chan i need a favor of you said tsunade  
hello tsunade-chan what can i do for you? replied amidara  
i need you to watch a boy by the name of naruto namikaze uzamaki for me and make sure no one bothers him said tsunade  
hmm namikaze well this should be easy anything else tsunade-chan? wondered amidara  
yes one more thing...i...n.n..need you to give him..."the talk" replied tsunade in a stutter  
(as soon as those words left her amidara left with a grin on her face and if you listen to the wind you can hear her laughing.....for sex...was her fortey)  
oh crap...maybe i shouldn't have said anything about that to her..aww well naru-kun will learn from the best laughed tsunade  
Across town in a run down apartment Naruto was waking up and he was trying to remember what happened. 'Ok I was in the woods crying I decided to end it all and then the warmth the gentleness and the softness. That's right Tsunade stopped me and told me she loved me. Wait I may have dreamed the last part it was too good to be true. Oh well at least she cares for me in some way for me that is something. ' Naruto thought as he made his way to get some food. What is this on my fridge door. Naruto takes the note that Tsunade left for him to read it.  
Dear Naru-kun,  
I wished I could stay with you and snuggle up to you  
all day so you know you are loved but remember  
everything that happened in the woods was real and I  
do love you. I had to go take care of a few things get  
dressed and come to the Hokage tower around 5.  
Love,  
Tsu-hime  
'Ok maybe I was not dreaming but the world must be coming to an end if I am actually having things go right for me once in a while.' Thought Naruto Naruto began to get dressed as he waited the three minutes to fix instant ramen. 'Damn these clothes keep getting tighter but since I have managed to stay alive wearing these god awful colors they now have raised the price. It now takes a months salary to buy on outfit.'  
Back in the Hokage tower Shizune just announced the clan head had arrived. And she showed them in one at a time as protocol demanded. First to enter was Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head for the Hyuuga clan, next was the clan head for what use to be the next most powerful clan the Uchiha until Itachi nearly wiped it out. Zinan and Kaiya Uchiha a few of the Uchiha that were on a mission when Itachi struck they have adopted Sasuke and taken over as the clan heads. They were actual to of the best Uchiha that could have survived they had personalities and were fun to be around.  
Next was the Morino clan head Mamoru his clan Specialized in interrogation and his son Ibiki Excelled in this area, and was in charge of the ANBU Interrogation unit. Following him were the clan head for the Yamanaka clan Inoichi and his wife Mai, then the Nara clan head Shikaku and his wife Yoshino, and finally the Akimichi clan head Choza and his wife Nami. These three were a deadly combo on the battle field.  
After them were the three female clan heads Inuzuka clan head Tsume, then the Mitarashi clan head Suki, and finally the Yuhi clan head Akake. Now these three women had something in common as well there families produced three of the strongest kunoichi to come from the hidden leaf village. That is after Tsunade first their was Anko Mitarashi a prodigy that was shunned due to her involvement with Orochimaru who was another interrogation specialist. Then there was Amidara who was just as good maybe even better then ibikki at interrogating people and her odd use of seduction to get information. Finally the Ice queen of Konoha Kurenai Yuhi she was one of the most beautiful and mysterious women in Konoha she was also the Genjutsu Mistress. These three were beautiful and deadly apart but when brought together they were unstoppable.  
The next clan to enter were the Aburame clan head Shibi and his wife Sorano. His clan was very mysterious for it had a contract with insects that allowed the insects to use a living body as a host in return the bug would listen to the host.  
The next two clans were honorable clans in the village of Konoha the Hatake clan due to two of its members were famous but also due to one of them had a blemish on their family. The clan head was Kanaye he was a powerful man in his own right. The man that walked in with him was Asume Sarutobi he was now the clan head for the Sarutobi clan after his father the Sandaime Hokage died protecting the village.  
Finally the last clan head walked in it was the Munechika clan. Now this clan was brought into Konoha when the Yondaime started his term he was friends with the clans head and to have a swordsman clan that made weapons as well was to good to let slip by. The clan head was Ronin along side was his wife Michi. As Shizune tried to close the door three people slipped inside the three were the heads of the Haruno, Mitokado, and Utatane clans. Two of them had already pissed Tsunade off and just as she was about to throw them out a falcon landed on her desk.  
She smiled and went over and sit a bowl of food on the perch for the falcon as she took the letter from it.  
Dear Lady Tsunade,  
I am sadden to here about the treatment the boy has  
received I have my own eyes in the village and was  
informed of the treatment he received I had already  
started to make plans to remove the boy from Konoha  
completely. The new Kazekage has requested him be sent  
to Wind Country to strengthen the alliance. As the two  
are now friends I was willing to do just that, but I  
have been informed he is "loved" by a few in the  
village and one of them is you. I have thought this  
over and Sarutobi always complained at the way the  
council screwed up the village I am agreeing to your  
terms . The new council will be 13 Shinobi seats and 4  
civilian seats as they do not know how a hidden  
village needs to work to accomplish their goals. I  
also wish to make this statement the boy is very dear  
to me as Minato had saved my families life more than  
once and I looked at him like a son. In that respect  
the child has both my backing but also the backing of  
some other very powerful people. Such as the Kazekage,  
The Wind Lord, Wave Countries Prime Minister, and the  
Princess of Spring Country. So you have the full power  
Tsunade use it well and tell Naruto to stop by  
sometime I will tell him of his father.  
Sincerely,  
The Fire Lord  
A smile widen across the lips of Tsunade. "I was going to throw you three out but stay you should find what I am going to say interesting."  
"Why have you summoned us here Hokage-sama" Hiashi asked "Well I have asked you all here to tell you a story, and before you speak you will listen to it." She paused a minute for the grumbling to stop and then she continued.  
"I would like to tell you about the Wolves Of Konoha. They were a clan and they were the 4th clan to be accepted to the village. Now the Uchiha were in charge of general protection, but the Wolf Clan protected the Hokage then soon they were the first line of defense. As they were said to have no equal on the battle field especially the males that had the power to transform into what is known as the beast form. They were about 25 foot tall wolves and their hides were thick and nothing could penetrate it. The clan protected Konoha for a long time then they started dying out the number of females born outnumbered the numbered of males they refused to inbreed due to the mental trauma that would happen. So they acted to late to revive the clan and were thought to be gone. However Minato Namikaze was orphaned and did not know his parents but hw soon found special traits he had and soon after he became Hokage he studied the bloodline files and found them he was from the Wolves Of Konoha. Now we all believed his bloodline died with him but only the Hokage knew the truth. Minato had a son, and he is alive."  
"Who is it Tsunade?" Koharu asked  
"First off to scum like you I am Lady Hokage or Hokage-sama, and actually I am glad it was you that asked Koharu, For a ninja village you all are pathetic at looking underneath the underneath."  
"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Akake asked  
"Simple the Hokage was a blonde with unruly hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Now tell me who in the village have the same traits?"  
"Well my clan is the only one that has any of those features, and I know that I am not related to the Yondaime." Inoichi said  
"Well then there is only one other person like that and he is a dead ringer for Minato just remove the birthmarks he was given. Hell he even acts like Minato when I first met him I guess that why I like him so much." Ronin said with a chuckle "I see at least on ninja in this room is capable of looking underneath the underneath."  
"I see Lady Tsunade I guess it was just too troublesome to try and even compare them." Shikaku stated in a lazy tone.  
"I do not see what you all are talking about the only other blonde is that damn demon brat" Homaru spit out.  
"I see the elders in their great wisdom actual can see something. Yes Naruto is the legacy of the Yondaime."  
"The council will not allow it we will order his execution today and will out vote you."Koharu stated.  
"No you will not you have no power as of now the council is disbanded by order of the Fire Lord" As she said this she handed the letter Hiashi.  
The room went silent and then Hiashi Spoke up. "It is true by order of the Fire Lord the council is disbanded and is to be reconstructed of 13 seats for Shinobi and 4 for the civilians. Also the boy has made some impressions on some very powerful people as he has some major backing." Hiashi said with a smile "That is mainly why I called you 13 heads here today you will be the new council of Shinobi, and Homura and Koharu you can leave now as you no longer have any standing in this room or the business of the village. However Anaki Haruno you may leave via window as you are a merchant and you and your daughter have treated naruto with only disgust and malice glared tsunade before winding up her fist  
"please Hokage-sama i know he deserves more than what my daughter has treated him like but i would like to make it up to him by allowing him to stay at my house for a couple of days to try and get his forgiveness (and his money,power and cock)with a perverted and gold digging way thought Anaki  
"Good now I have asked you all to be on the council, but it does come with a price of a blood ritual to adopt Naruto. This village drove the poor boy to almost kill himself earlier due to his sensei telling him he was not worth his time. Oh speaking of that Kanaye I want your nephew here after this meeting I need to have a one on one session with him. Now on to what I was saying earlier this village has driven one of the most promising shinobi's into the ground. Do you all realize that the signature technique that the Yondaime created in two years and that took Jiraiya almost a year to master the kid had down in a few weeks. Yes we all know he is not good at paper tests and history but battlefield tactics he is a genius in his own right. We may have had a chance at a shinobi of unmatched caliber. Now I want you to think this over because when you adopt him he will be a part of your family and with the particular blood ritual he will actual gain some of your bloodlines. Now normally these are slight and will not help him but with the Kyuubi he may be able to gain the full bloodline. You will meet here in 2 hours and have your decision ready. Nori bring 8 merchants you thin can be trusted to serve the council I will interview them also they will serve as witnesses to the ceremony." As she finished the room slowly cleared out.  
'Almost done Naruto a few more strategic moves and everything you have been denied Naruto will be given to you 100 times over.' Tsunade leaned back in her chair with an evil glare.  
Naruto started to walk to the tower and he was feeling great when he left and half way there he was feeling horrible because of the villagers stare, so he decided to take the roof tops. As Naruto was making his way to the tower Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing before the Hokage.  
"Kakashi why is it you refuse to train Naruto?"  
"He is not worth my time Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied  
"I see and why is that? The boy beat the Hyuuga prodigy, saved the village from Gara, and as for not being worth your time he has summoned Gamabunta and learned the Rasengan."  
"The boy is still not worth it he is a de…" Kakashi was cut off  
"I am already holder my temper Kakashi just give me a reason to kill you."  
"What we already know the only reason Naruto can do that is because he is a demon. Kakashi told us after the chunin exams." Sasuke said with a smug look.  
"Oh really and have you told anyone Sasuke and Sakura?"  
"Yes I have I have told the rookies along with Sakura's help, and do not threaten me with death I am protected from the council along with Kakashi Tsunade." Sasuke said  
"Well I am really glad the council is no more when the Fire Lord found out whose son Naruto was he allowed me to disband them and create a new council."  
"That demon has no family" Kakashi said firmly None of them with the exception of Tsunade noticed all the council members were back and crowded in the back watching to see what was going to happen.  
"Really I know for a fact his father would be disappointed in you Kakashi"  
"I could care less who is disappointed in me I only had one father figure after my father's disgrace and that demon took him from me." Kakashi anger growing by the moment.  
"Kakashi like I told the clan heads earlier for a village that promotes looking underneath the underneath you are a terrible ninja. I mean blue eyes, and blonde unruly hair put a whit trench coat with blue flames on him give hime about a foot he would be his father spitting image with the birthmarks."  
"YOU LIE"  
"Nephew contain yourself you have already brought more shame on the family name I will deal with you later." Kanaye said At that moment Naruto walked in. "Hey Tsu-chan what is going on ……" Naruto was cut off when both Sakura and Sasuke hit him hard.  
"Demon spawn belongs on the floor" Sasuke said  
"Watch your mouth Sasuke he deserves more respect than you" Zinan said  
"You weakling why the council ever allowed you to adopt me is beyond me you should die and you belong at my feet as well." Sasuke said glaring at his adopted father.  
Kakashi went to kick Naruto, but was stopped by Tsunade's fist with a full force punch sending him out of the tower via a wall.  
At that Jiraiya appeared through the window. "Well I guess this is where the party is." Jiraiya said in a laugh At Tsunade leaned down picked Naruto up and walked back over to her chair she sat down and made sure he was comfortable and at that moment every guy except Sasuke wanted to be Naruto his head was laying on Tsunade's ample bosom. She then leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips, which made Naruto smiled.  
"What the hell are you doing with that thing Lady Tsunade" Sakura asked.  
"Well for someone who was top in the class with smarts you are pretty dumb Sakura. I am kissing the man I hope will take me for a wife in a few years." Tsunade Said At this Sasuke snapped and before anyone could see him Sauske had Chidori charges and was running take out Naruto and Tsunade.  
What everyone did feel and see was an eruption of chakra and when they looked Naruto had gold and silver chakra swirling around him with Sasuke's hand out to the side Chidori gone and then a SNAP was heard and then another louder SNAP came before a yell from Sasuke. When everyone looked at Naruto everyone gasped the look said it all "You are all fucking lucky your not dead"Then they saw his eyes identical to the Sharigian except instead of red and black that Uchiha's have they were emerald and black and instead of the normal three tomes, Naruto had four tomes.  
"That 's the Ultimate Eye the kid finally unlocked it." Jiraiya said  
"Why now he has been in danger before?" Tsunade asked  
"Someone he loves and has shown him love in return was in danger and he skipped all the steps his emotions to protect you must have been strong Tsunade." Jiraiya said  
After the explanation was given a sickening thud was heard and they say Sasuke fly out the window to the edge of town to the gay bar, but lying on the ground was the boy's clothes and all that could be heard was oohs and weirdly enough a giggity (sorry i had to add that XD). How and when Naruto got him out of them was a question going through everyone's mind. Then Naruto gave Tsunade a smile and said well we know who's gonna loose there ass virginity today" said naruto with a grin  
SASUKE-KUN!! sakura turned her head to naruto and said" what the fuck did you do to my sasuke DEMON!!  
well sakura i merely put sasuke exactly where he's ben dreaming of going smirked naruto  
YOUR DEAD DEMON!! yelled sakura before a kick and a neck chop came crashing to sakura by her mother  
Thats enough sakura you've disgraced us enough today replied anaki  
"tsunade looked at his body, and the worn, dirty, tight clothes. "This is what I don't like talking about. Look at his clothes they are too small." Then she spotted a merchant the same merchant that sells Naruto's orange jumpsuit. "You Jurinki in the back. You are the shop that sells these jumpsuits I know I have been there. I went and checked and you have tripled the cost of them. The cost of this one jumpsuit I could buy a full suit of ANBU armor for the cost. I know originally that you sold him these so he would be killed, but he has to choose rent, food, or clothing with the money that the council allows him to receive. Hell they even short him on the mission pay unless the Hokage pays him directly."  
The woman looked down and tried to defend herself. "We did not force him to buy that he liked the color." She smiled thinking she got away with it. "So is that why you had the seal to dispel henges over your door? Yes I know about that on most of the shops. Naruto was smart he tried buying it under a henge and got away for a while but then you all caught on to what was bought and what Naruto was wearing and had a seal master in another village put the seal up for you. As for his favorite color that is a good one he likes some orange. When a say some the lines on his gloves and the lines on his shirt is normally it. See the Sandaime kept a very detail file on him and had pictures of Naruto in the clothes. But I will deal with you later but you can leave because you will not be on the council. Also I know ever shop with the seal on it and if you are still here leave now" 4 merchants left her office.  
Tsunade used a kunai to remove his shirt and pants and what everyone say was a toned body. Somewhat on the sick side because of the fact his body was not getting the nutrients he needed and you could see his rib cage.  
"You all see why is the way he is he eats out of garbage because when he goes to a restaurant or grocery store they sell him rotten or expired food. The only place he can be safe in is Ichiraku hell he even lowered his prices so Naruto could afford to eat and still have money for everything else. That damn council did everything to kill the boy and yet he survived."  
When Tsunade had finished she was holding one of Naruto's hands and stroking his hair while the girls all looked at his boxers they were white and had wolf puppies kissing with little pink hearts around them and the words "kawaii" were heard.  
"Now the only reason the boy has not gone completely insane is that he has meet a few people and I stress the word few people that have shown him some kind of love Iruka was one of the first he took Naruto out for Ramen to get to know the boy. Then he thought he found something in his teammates but we all saw how that played out today. He had most of his friends outside the village. Now what I am going to say stays in this office. When I received the letter from the Fire Lord he had already made plans to take Naruto out of the village. The Wind Lord and Kazekage requested Naruto be made a citizen there at least he will be treated with respect. The same offer was made in Wave were he is seen as a hero, and also in Spring Country."  
Shock filled the room the boy was almost a walking political arena.  
"Now we need to discuss his clan when he finally manages his Ultimate Eye he also has another technique to master The Unlimiter. When he has done this he can try to get his beast form from the notes the Yondaime made before his death by sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto. When he reaches his beast form once he absorbs all the chakra of the Kyuubi he will appear as a 10 tail wolf that will have the same power of the Kyuubi and then some. Now on to business does anyone not want to go through with the ritual?" No one says anything due to the shocking information  
"Good I am glad I did not misplace my trust we will meet back here in a month I need to get Naruto health before we go through with this. You all may leave except you Jiraiya and Shizune get Amidara for me."  
"Yes Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune Tsunade picks Naruto back up and carries him to her bed in her private chambers.  
"Now Jiraiya when he is healthy again and after the ritual you will train him and I actually mean training or I will take which you pride the most in the world from you and have bronzed to hang in my office as a warning to all perverts'. Do we understand Jiraiya?"  
"Yes Tsunade-san I understand" Jiraiya said in a shaky voice  
"Good now leave."  
With that Jiraiya was gone to do some peeping before he had to train Naruto because the kid does not ware down and he will not be able to sneak off. Soon Tsunade was sitting on the bedding running her hands through his hair.  
"Lady Tsunade you wished to see me" Amidara said  
"Well you are now his bodyguard, friend, and "companion" so I believe spending the night here will not be a problem." With that Tsunade slipped out of her robes and was standing there in her bra and panties. "Well he is in his underwear, and I am in my underwear. It only seems right amidara." amidara blushed and started to remove her clothes revealing just panties. "Sorry Lady Tsunade I never wear a bra it confines me." Amidara said  
"It is quit alright I think you should ask Naruto"  
"He is asleep isn't he" amidara asked  
"Actually he has been awake for about 20 minutes now listening. Isn't that right Naru-kun?"  
Tsue-chan why the hell is she hear" pointed naruto in a trembling quiver  
aww whats the matter naru-kun you didn't like our little "talk" or the things i showed you replied Amidara in a sexy voice  
"UGH i knew i shouldn't have sent you Amidara said tsunade with a sweat drop  
Tsunade did not hesitate for a second she removed her bra "well i feel better." Both ladies blushed at Naruto's comment. "Well Naru-kun we will be sleeping with you like this tonight and maybe soon this is how you will go to bed every night, but we need to get some rest we are going shopping and get you some appropriate gear and clothes."  
So amidara climbed in and snuggled up to Naruto's back while Tsunade snuggled up to his front and let him use her breast as pillows and that is how the three feel asleep that night.  
(NEXT MORNING)  
Naruto woke to new sensation warmth, it was all around him surrounding him with a new feeling he had never felt in his whole life opening his eyes he blushed. Right in front of his nose was a sight to behold a sleeping Tsunade her bright blonde hair shinning in the morning light, he smiled and moved to hold her and to nuzzle her neck before pulling away. Setting up he looked to his other side and saw amidara smiling at her he slipped over to her and nuzzled into her neck a bit to before getting out of the bed.  
Once out of the bed he sat their watching them wondering what he should do he smiled as they moved closer to each other already missing his warmth. Getting up he stretched out his body popping his joints and relaxing a little. Looking out the window he sighed and wondered what he would do today.


End file.
